


Brothers

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Brothers

_**Harry Potter: Remus/Regulus**_  
Harry Potter  
Remus/Regulus  
R  
857 words  
  
  
  
“I'm not my brother.”  
  
“No,” says Remus, covering his neck with kisses, “no.”  
  
And Regulus can feel Remus stirring with desire as he lies beside him in the single bed, red curtains drawn around them. And Regulus shouldn't be here, not here in Gryffindor tower where his brother was Sorted but he was not. For Regulus isn't his brother, isn't Sirius, no matter how Remus pretends.  
  
“I'm not **him** ,” he whispers fiercely in the darkness.  
  
“I know;” and Remus adds the cruel, painful lie. “I don't want you to be.”  
  
Remus's hands are cold; long, tapered fingers slide over Regulus's skin and he hisses with the shock of the icy touch. Remus's cock is hard against Regulus's arse as they lie like spoons in a drawer. And Regulus shouldn't be here, because he isn't Sirius and that's who Remus dreams of, wants; always has.  
  
“Remus...” Regulus won't let the tears start, won't give in to the maudlin self-pity of being wanted for what he represents. “Hold me, Remus.”  
  
“Always;” and the arms are tight around him, pulling him closer in, closer; arms wrapped around his torso so firmly that he can hardly breathe; one leg curled possessively over his. “I've got you, Regulus Black,” murmurs Remus, stroking a hand across the pale planes of his stomach, curving round to find purchase on his hip-bone before moving down to hold the flushed, hard, prick of his lover. “I've got you.”  
  
Remus licks a path round Regulus's shoulder and over his collar bone, his hand moving with intentional slowness on his cock. Regulus's head is thrown back, his breathing breaking the silence with its harsh sound.  
  
“Remus,” he says again, wriggling around so that he is facing the other boy, whose eyes gleam through the night's dusky dark.  
  
He raises his mouth and kisses Remus hard, clumsily, on the lips. Although his hands are cold, Remus's mouth is warm and loving; giving unspoken promises that Regulus knows will not be kept. For Regulus isn't Sirius, and Remus wants Sirius; wants him with an angry, painful, desperation that only Regulus can keep at bay. Regulus, with his black hair so like his brother's – the same features, the same strong, muscular build. Regulus, who is not Sirius.  
  
“Come here,” Remus says, shifting so that their cocks rub together. He widens his grasp to take them both in his hand at once and Regulus groans with the incredible pleasure of the feeling. “Under my pillow,” says Remus, and Regulus slips a hand up to pull out the vial of lube, squeezing it over the heads of their pricks so they let out a gasp in unison. “Yes,” mutters Remus, smoothing his hand through the liquid and rubbing it over them. “Yes...”  
  
“Oh, please, Remus,” Regulus begs, knowing that later he will despise himself for his weakness. “Please.”  
  
“You want me inside you?” Remus asks, his hand never ceasing its suggestive movement.  
  
“Yes,” whines Regulus; then, more urgently, “Fuck me, Remus.”  
  
Remus's fingers are still coated with lube, and he pushes the tip of his forefinger inside the ring of muscle, just an inch or so. He crooks it, and Regulus can feel a tear dripping down his face – a tear of desire and sadness and...  
  
“There, Regulus Black,” says Remus. “You like that?”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Regulus is not interested in words any more, he's not interested in anything apart from his need to feel Remus inside him, filling him up, making him feel, making him forget everything save his lust. Remus inserts another finger, stretching the muscle. He positions his cock, and Regulus looks up to see Remus's eyes glinting above him.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Regulus closes his eyes as Remus pushes into him. With his eyes shut, Regulus can imagine anything he likes; see any expression on Remus's face. With his eyes shut, he could be anyone, he could do anything. He can lose himself and become someone new, someone...  
  
“Oh God, yes,” he says deeply.  
  
Remus is balls-deep inside him, staying perfectly still, allowing them both to revel in the feeling. Then he moves, an inch at a time – a centimetre. He is teasing them both, and Regulus's hand has slipped down to grasp around his own cock as Remus begins to up the pace – faster, faster, there, _there_ : Regulus is bucking his hips in time, desperate for more, more, _Yes, Remus,_ more.  
  
And there, yes, Remus comes inside him and Regulus can feel more tears spilling down his cheeks, helpless to prevent them. And that feeling – that _feeling_ inside him – and oh, oh, Regulus can not keep himself from slipping over that edge, his cock twitching in his hand.  
  
Afterwards, as they lie in the bed, Regulus opens his eyes. Remus is looking at the curtain on the left-hand side, as if staring through it to Sirius's bed, the next along. And Regulus is Regulus again, and once more just the kid who shouldn't be here, the Slytherin lying in a Gryffindor dorm, the boy who is not his brother.  
  
However hard he tries, Regulus isn't Sirius.


End file.
